Texting for life
by klaineforever369
Summary: just random texting klaine isnt together yet but they will be! Rated T for language only for now.
1. Chapter 1

HI! Im back I have a new story! It's a texting one so I don't have to worry about grammar! YAY! I know I still have a story in progress but I wanted to write another one! Okay so here it is ENJOY!

Courage-B

You kno u don't hav to txt me that anymore-k

Courage-B

Im at dalton now ive been at dalton for like a month-k

COURAGE!-B

Fine I give up on you though-k

COURAGE!-B

You kno I really appreciate it but you know I hate talking to myself-k

Damn I was on a courage streak but then you pull the whole talking to myself thing and I feel bad-b

-k

-B

coffee?-k

YAY!-B

Yummy coffee-K

Ya-B

U ok?-k

Ya-B

Ok-k

Ok-b

…-k

what?-b

I don't know what to say-k

I do-b

What?-k

Idk-b

Ok-k

Sorry but im lolling right now-b

Y?-k

Well while ur at hom wes is making funny faces at the HP fandom…-B

Lol finn is too!-K

Awesome I didn't kno finn liked HP-B

Hes closeted-K

Okay..?- B

Lol-K

Hes a closeted everything-B

Ya I bet hes gay somewhere in him self just like wavid-K

Ya probably-B

Wait Wavid-B

Ya wes and david-k

Oh wow I nevr thought of that-b

I did!-K

G2g david and wes r fighting ovr a movie AGAIN!-b

Ok bye-k

In case you didn't know klaine isn't together yet. But that will change through out the story. All of the texting will be at night or in class or while kurts home and not at Dalton. Okay bye!


	2. in class 1

IM HERE! That wasn't too long right? Wow im impressed I already got some story alerts! Can we change those to reviewers? If not that's fine but this story will turn into a prompt one in a couple of chapters I will be accepting prompts. Anyway heres the story…

…

Im so bord-K

SHIT-B

What?-K

My tone was on I almost got in trouble-B

Ooops sorry-K

-B

Ru mad at me now?-K

No I was just scared-B

oh-K

Y r u bored?- B

History SUCKS!-K

Ya I kno-B

Well ur txting me bak r u bord?-K

Ya-B

What class-K

I HATE Zabomafoo-B

?-K

My nickname-B

…-K

Wes keeps on passing notes to me and calling me zabomafo-B

That TV show?-K

Lol ya I guess-B

Anyway what class?-K

O ya math :P-B

BOO!-K

Ya that's even worse than his-B

I thought you liked math-K

Nope I like gym-B

O ya ur the crazy gay-K

Ur mean -B

Just being honest-K

Well ur a stereotype-B

I kno-K

Aw that's mean don't think 2 little of urself-B

-K

what?-B

No ones evr said tht 2 me b4… Im touchd-K

AWWWW kurzy luvs me?-B

What?-K

O as a friend I luv/carre about u-B

Kool me 2-K

Yay-B

…

The bell just rang-K

Im aware-B

I go to French now-K

I go to chem.-B

Oooo I like the table and making words wth it-K

Me 2-B

…

I just made a name-B

Ooo what 1?-K

K La I Ne-B

?-K

It makes fireworks-B

Whose name?-K

Our couple name K urt b La I Ne K La I Ne

Woah our couple name = fireworks-K

Ya-B

…..

awkward-K

?y? were just friends right?-B

…..

HA HA HA cliffhangers! Don't worry a new chapter will be up tomorrow. I write them at school then I type them on my computer at home and then I upload them! Tada! So ya nxt chapter will be mine to write then you can prompt me!


	3. together at last

PROMPTS ARE WELCOME! Type one word or a sentence that would help me write a story in a review and I'll write it in the story! Anyway here's the last chapter of my ideas im sorry if the whole dating part didn't do you justice I'm not that good at that kind of stuff

…..

Its not awkward-K

Well then yd u say it was-B

Cause its our 'couple name' and its werd-K

Would u nvr considr it?-B

I guss I wood-K

o…-B

wood u?-K

Ya im actually considrin now-B

O…-K

Is that werd?-B

No I m 2-K

-B

I think I shood cal u-K

**INCOMING CALL**

'Hey Kurt listen-" 

"No I do like you a lot"

"Okay me too"

"Well I think I love you. Ever since Christmas fuck that ever since we met I liked you. I knew that I loved you on Christmas. Then you had the whole Jeremiah thing and I decided to wait. I thought I was so close until we got into that fight about Rachel"

"Kurt! Do you really feel that way about me?'

"Yes Blaine of course"

"Me too I knew I liked you on Valentines Day. I loved you after Rachel I just never realized until now…"

"Blaine?"

"Yes Kurt?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"I thought you'd never ask"

"I have to go Carole needs help with dinner'

"Okay Kurt I love you"

"I love you too Blaine bye"

"Bye Kurt"

….

Meet me at the lima bean aftr dinr?-B

Of corse-K

…..

I luv u-K

Me 2 that was perfect-B

Ya screw karaofsky that ws my 1st kiss and it was amazing-K

I luv u and ill c u tomorrow-B

Luv u 2-K

…

PROMPTS ACCEPTING! Leave in reviews! Aww that was cute now they are together! Yay!


	4. karofsky sucks

I GOT A PROMPT! Yay! This comes form JMarieAllenPoe...I hope I did your prompt justice! And thank you I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I WOULD NEVER USE THESE INSULTS EVER!

…..

Hey lady boy-D

?who this-K

u no who-D

no-K

ur luvr boy-D

Blaine?-K

No the othr 1-D

I only hav 1 I luv B 2 much to cheat-K

Well before him on ur 1st kiss-D

O dav-K

Ya ;)-D

…

Im scard-K

Y?-B

Cause karofsky has my #-K

What?-B

Yas hes ben txting me-K

Just got 1-K

Whats it say?-B

It says" u kno u wawnt this I was the bst thing that hapnd 2 u" im scard hes gonna rape me-K

He wont. If ur scard txt him bak-B

What can I say-K

Tell him shut up u chubby bald ass-B

K ILY-K

ILY 2-B

…..

shut up u chubby bald ass quit txting me-K

Aww hes got an insult!-D

Face it ur trying to hide the fact u luv me fag-D

Ur gay 2-K

Not as gay as u-D

Whats that suposd 2 mean ur the 1 that wants this-K

Just means ur good at it not that I like u-D

Face it now that I hav ur # u cant rid of me faggy bitch-D

….

Can u com ovr I need comfort-K

What did dav say-B

Calld me a faggy bitch-K

U no ur not-B

INCOMING CALL

"Hello?"

"Kurt you are the most moral, compassionate, kind, funny, amazing, smart, and so much more person I have ever met. Im so happy to be with you"

"R-realy?"

"Yes of course"

"Okay thank you"

"Don't ever think other wise"

"okay thank you Blaine I love you so much"

"Me too babe"

"What can I do with Dave?"

"Give him what he wants a scary bitch"

"Okay"

….

Ur right I m a whore-K

I want u-K

?-D

ya that's right-K

…-D

Com ovr and ill show u-K

Um no-D

Y don't b scard-K

Ok bye kurt-D

…..

Two weeks later no texts from dave

I did it I scard him off-K

ILY-B

What did u say…-B

;)-K

….

Ya that was fun to right KEEP THE PROMPTS COMING! Got three from tumblr but other wise I need some!


	5. the talk

HI IM HERE AGAIN!This prompt comes from Tumblr. I just got another one so that will be up tomorrow I promise. Anyway thanks to Chrisie from tumblr aka starshipblainers;)… didn't go as planned there isn't any blaine in it just kurt and burt

…..

Hey bud-D

Hi dad wats up-K

Well tonight is your 3rd date with Blaine so its time for a talk…-D

NO! dad were not that couple! Were in high school…-K

I don't care you need it-D

While were texting?-K

Yes-D

Come on bud its my only break-D

Fine-K

Read these texts!-D

Fine-K

So if you look in the fridge you'll see pamphlets-D

… the fridge? really?-K

yes… read them!-D

ok-K

I want you to know that I love you. I want you to be ready. I don't want you to be forced into anything-D

Blaine would never do that!-K

I know and I trust Blaine… but there could be other guys-D

Um..ok-K

There could I just hope you know that I do love and care about you. I want you to make the right decisions. I cant control you but I hope you wait… make it special-D

…I don't know what to say about that-K

Its okay-D

We'll talk more about it tonight-D

Okay-K

Read the pamphlets-D

I will-K

Thank you dad-K

Are you gonna wait ;)-D

Don't use the winkie ur 2 old-K

Idk if im gonna wait I do know that im not ready and neither is Blaine…yet-K

;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)-D

okay I trust you kurt-D

NOOOO-K

Thanks dad-K

-K

;)-D

stop use smiley-K

-D

better I love you dad-K

I love you too son-D

…..

aww SORRY THERES NO KLAINE! I think this was sweet though. I love the burt/kurt relationship. Anyway the next story will be up tomorrow.


	6. mom!

OMG im so sorry about all of those stupid update emails last night! Im stupid and cant figure out fanfiction… anyway this comes in from Sunday-Morning-on-Saturday. Thanks for prompting! When I read this prompt I sort of cried a little…but I think its good really good idea FULL OF ANGST!

….

Is this Kurt Hummels #?-E

Yes… whos this?-K

Honey this is Elizabeth-E

I don't no an Elizabeth-K

ur mom-E

Listen miss my mom's dead. It's not funny to go around finding numbers and telling people your someone you not-K

Dead? Is that what Burt told u?-E

Uh ya I was at the funeral so I no my moms ded-K

Wow a fak funeral that's low-E

Not fak real my moms ded-K

No im ur mom. I was sent to prison for spousal abuse-E

I don't believe u-K

This isn't funny-K

I'll prov it. Meet me at mkinley in 30-E

U kould be karofsky and try to beat me up-K

Fine lima bean-E

Bring some1 if u want meet me in 30-E

….

Im coming 2 pik u up-K

Were r we goin?-B

Lima some1 trying to convinc me shes my mom and not ded-K

Wow im sorry-B

Ya so im on my way-K

k-B

…

When Kurt and Blaine arrived at the Lima Bean Kurt's eyes widened as he started to cry.

"What is it?" asked Blaine.

"Mom?" Kurt asked to a stranger. She was looking at him with loving eyes.

"Kurt? Honey I'm still alive! Your father and I got a divorce and he didn't want you to know me. That's probably why he faked a funeral!" Liz explained.

Kurt fainted and Blaine caught him just in time.

"Kurt?" Blaine said scared.

"Go get some water we'll get him to wake up," Blaine said as he cradled Kurt.

Liz splashed water on Kurts head. Kurt groaned and Blaine hushed him.

"S-sorry I must of gone into shock," Kurt said.

"It's okay honey you're allowed to be. Burt was being a bitch," said Liz.

"I'm texting him," Kurt said.

Ur a liar-K

Im sorry?-D

U lied about mom. She was in prison not ded-K

…U found out-D

she txted me. Im talkig 2 hr right now-K

Im sorry. I didn't want u 2 kno her. I did whats best 4 u-D

No u did wats bst 4 u. u didn't want 2 see her so u pretend shes ded-K

Ok fine but she ABUSED ME!-D

IDC!-K

Shes my mom! I should be allowed 2 no her1-K

No! I was afraid she was gonna abus u!-D

After jail? Wow u r low!-K

I was worried I'm ur dad thts my job-D

U LIED!-k

I cant liv lik ths-K

Im moving out-K

Wer r u gona liv? I leagaly hav the right 2 kep u in ths hous-D

Moving in wth Blaine-K

…

"Just texted dad," announced Kurt.

"And?" asked Liz.

"I need a house. Im moving out," Kurt said.

"We'll go get your stuff. You can move in with me," Blaine said.

"Thank you Blaine," Kurt said smiling sadly.

"Mom? Can we keep on speaking terms?" asked Kurt.

"Of course," Liz said.

When Blaine and Kurt went to go get Kurts stuff. Finn and Carole hugged him goodbye. Kurts room was empty. Kurt glared at Burt one last time and left

….

In the middle of the night Blaine heard crying. It was Kurt. He comforted him and Kurt calmed down.

Everything will be okay in a little bit.

…


	7. 1 month :)

HAPPY ONE MONTH KLAINEVERSERY IN MY STORY! Yay! This prompt is from tumblr starshipblainers ;). Sorry about the last chapter it was very angsty this one is more fluffy.

…..

1 month anniversary 4 u and B coming soon!-R

I no what can I do 4 a date?-K

Go for a restaurant and a walk-R

That's a normal date-K

Then get him a present 4 the walk-R

PERFECT!-K

Thx Rach-K

No prob-R

…

are u free for dinner 2morrow?-K

Ya always time 4 u :P-B

Aww! You lurve me-K

U know it-B

Ya well im getting ready at Rachels so u can have the room to urself-K

Oh oh someones plotting!-B

Uh ya but not an oh oh-K

okay luv u-B

I love you too-K

…

Rachel was helping Kurt get ready but first they had to go pick up Blaine's present.

They decided to search the mall Rachel upstairs and Kurt downstairs.

I found a jewelry stor-R

No B's not a girl-K

U could get him a ring… it could have an embroidery like forever yours or something sweet like that-R

U could get matching ones-R

!YES! get two! Have them both say courage!-K

okay u should come down here and pay for it thou-R

k-K

…..

The date went just as planned. They went to a French restaurant. Kurt of course ordered for Blaine and him in French.

After dinner they went for a walk in the park. That's when Kurt turned around and faced Blaine.

"Blaine Anderson, I love you so much. You pretty much saved my life. I was sad and lonely before I met you. Now I couldn't be happier. After what happened last week with my mom and dad you were there for me. I can't thank you enough. So I got us these," Kurt pulled out the rings and got down on one knee.

Blaine gasped but then smiled because he knew Kurt wouldn't throw away his future like this.

"These aren't engagement rings don't worry," Kurt smiled, " They're promise rings. They both say courage because I figured that's our word. I want you to know that when I go away for college that I will always think of you. I don't care if a guy hits on me or you or whatever. These are to show that we trust and love each other too much to let someone else get in the way," Kurt put the ring on Blaine's finger and pulled him in closing the gap between them.

Blaine pulled away and said, "I love you."

"Me too babe me too," Kurt replied.

…

PLEASE READ: I was wondering if anyone felt that I right too much of a text language and it's difficult to understand. I was worried that was going to happen. I'll try to cut down on that. If there is a problem please let me know. Anyway thank you for reading and look forward to the next chapter pretty soon.

AWWW! I didn't plan to write the promise ring thing but you know!


	8. Chapter 8

This prompt also comes in from tumblr by starshipblainer… I hope you enjoy I NEED MORE PROMPTS! Don't hesitate to this is all I have so far so please PROMPT!

…

Hey B-K

HEY LUV SNUGGLY BOO BOO SEX BUDDY!-B

?-K

why r u confused?-B

Blaine… did u have chocolate?-K

No I had booze…-B

Ok well your gonna regret these texts later-K

NEVER ILY 2 MUCH-B

…-K

WHAT?-K

Ya I kno I don't make sence 2 me anymore-B

Bye blaine-K

Nooooo!-B

Kurty?-B

Sex buddy?-B

Honey?-B

Darling?-B

Babay-B

-B

7 texts in a min im impressed-K

Me 2-B

…..

B? r u still drunk?-K

Yes-B

-K

go to bed-K

NOOO!-B

…-K

hey kurty-B

…-K

gavel…?-K

BOO! -B

Lol hi wes!-K

Not only me…-B

Hi wes david nick jeff trent thad jake…-K

Yup and finn-B

My brother?-K

No ur ex stepbrother-B

HI FINN!-K

Heyo-B

Don't u miss me?-B

Ya but I cant stay with dad u know that…-K

I no-B

Im sorry-B

Me too-K

…

INCOMING CALL

"GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK!"

"hello?"

"GUYS NOT FUNNY!"

"*muffled voices*"

"wait… Kurt?"

"Hey babe"

"uh hi kurt"

"How did youu dial me?"

"Your speed dial number one"

"AWW! I love you you're my speed dial number one too"

"AWW! I love you too!"

"okay read the texts the warblers sent me and keep a hold of your phone while your visiting"

"okay babe I love you"

"I love you too babe"

…

OMIGOD-B

?-K

the warblers sent texts to you… sex buddy?-B

ya I laughed at that one-K

ha yeah funny and EMBARESING AND MORTIFYING!-B

don't worry babe im not mad…-K

I am at them-B

Don't be they were just having fun its your fault for not keeping track of your phone-K

I kno-B

Lol I love you blaine text u later have fun with ur friends-K

Okay luv u bye-B

Luv u 2-K

…

YA AWW! Okay so I hope that was easier for you to read this chapter… wes is hard to write so yeah…I NEED PROMPTS! PLEASE PROMPT!


	9. authors note please read

A/N guys im sorry that there wasn't a chapter up yesterday I need prompts not a lot of people read authors notes but now I really need some I have none. Im happy that I got so many I'll limit them but don't be afraid to leave them I do accept annoynumus reviews too. So yeah im really surprised that this story has gotten a lot of favorites and story alerst but I do need prompts to keep this story going so thanks in advance

PAIGE!


	10. finnturuption

YAY THANKS FOR THE PROMPTS! Okay this one is by karatekid1018… thank you and I hope the story does you justice.

…

Now that Kurt is living with Blaine it's easier for them to fool around without interruptions like Blaine has to go home or something like that. Bad parts are that friends come over and they have to stop what their doing. Well Kurt forgot that Finn was coming over to see Kurt.

"Kurt someone is at the door for you!" called Blaine's mom.

Kurt was too into it with Blaine he didn't hear her. Neither did Blaine.

"You can just go up I bet their studying," She said to Finn.

"Okay thanks," he said as he walked up to Blaine's room.

He knocked on the door no one answered. He had told Kurt that he would come over later. He of course being Finn just entered.

"DUDE! GET OFF MY BROTHER!" screamed Finn.

Blaine quickly jumped off red in the face just like Kurt who was now covering his face with his hands.

"GROSS!" Finn screamed.

"Well Finn next time no one answers the door take it as your queue to LEAVE!" Kurt said.

"Also I moved out you don't have to be all protective of me anymore!" lectured Kurt.

Well Finn left but he was not happy.

…

sorry man-F

you cant be so protective of me anymore-k

ok sorry-F

I love blaine and you know that-K

Yeah-f

What do you do with Rachel when you have alone time with her?-K

…-F

exactly-K

yeah sorry-F

okay-K

did you tell my 'dad'-K

no im not that cruel-F

why the air quots-F

hes my bio dad not my real one to me anymore-K

thanks finn-K

no prob im sorry about burt-F

you don't hav to keep saying that-K

k-F

bye finn-K

…..

Talked to fin-K

good-B

r u mad-K

embarresed-B

its ok I still luv u-K

me too-B

lots and lots and we wernt doing anything wrong-K

nope that's why I was angry-B

u said u wernt-K

ya I was-B

ok ru ok now though-K

ya-B

good I love you-K

I love you too-B

Im downstairs-K

Im upstairs-B

Come up?-B

Gladly-K

;)-B

…

YAY! Okay the next one will be up tomorrow KEEP THEM COMING!


	11. suprised much?

Okay I still need more prompts good thing I have this one for today… this is from Saturday morning on Sunday. Thank you KEEP EM COMING! ;).

….

Of course when glee club rehearsal was on Tuesday Rachel just had to sing Barbra…again.

We didn't expect Santana to come up and sing though. She did an amazing Amy Winehouse's 'Love is a losing game'.

But of course Blaine joined in the singing train and sang Katy Perry's 'The one that got away'. Kurt started to cry a little but then realized he would never loose Blaine.

Then Kurt started to sing Nirvana's 'Come as you'. That was an odd experience but he rocked it! The glee club was amazed and it was hard for them to get Blaine off of him.

…

Dude how did you do that? I thought ur voice was like really high-Puck

Were u drugged?-Puck

No I wasn't drugged. It took a lot of practice-K

…..

okay white boy how did that happen?-M

… I sang?-K

ya really low!-M

that's a normal male range-K

ur not a normal male-M

wow that hurts-K

in ur voice I mean-M

I no im kidding-K

Good-M

How did u do that?-M

I practiced-K

…

dude that was awesome!-F

thanks finn-K

…

Kurt I didn't know ur voice could go so low!-T

Um ya didn't u hear my randition of Pink Houses?-T

Uh ya but this was actually good-T

Uh thanks-K

…..

kurt good job in glee-Q

thanks quinn-K

np-Q

…..

babe that was hot-B

thx ;)-K

?-B

u wouldn't disattach from me in glee-K

o ya -B

;) so was it good?...-K

YES!-B

Lol I know people keep texting me-K

Ha ya me 2 but mostly mocking-B

Im not surprised-K

Well Puck was nice so was Santana-B

Yup pretty much… I enjoyed it ;)-K

Awesome me 2-B

Lol gtg bye luv u see u 2night-K

K luv u 2-B

…..

omg Kurt! You were even better than me!-S

thanks tanny-K

ya that takes a lot to say that too good job-S

thanks -K

….

Kurt you should sing like that more often that would help your NYADA resume-R

Ya I considered it but its just so much effort-K

Well I liked it and apparently so did Blaine-R

Ya… -K

Lol-R

….

Dude you were good at glee-Sam

Thanks sam-K

Ya u should get more solos-Sam

That means a lot -K

I know it usually does because of rachel-Sam

Lol ya-K

…..

DOLPHIN!-B

Hi britt-K

I love you dolphin!-B

Thanks b-K

Can you sing another song for me?-B

If you come over ill sing a song for you and LT -K

Yay! HE'LL LOVE IT!-B

….

Kurt man good job in glee-Mike

Thanks -K

How many of these texts have you gotten-Mike

A lot way too much to count one from everyone exept sugar arty and rory-K

Wow-Mike

Ya-K

….

Kurt I didn't know you could go that low-A

Yup It can… wait-K

….

To everyone:PEOPLE! I SANG PINK HOUSES! STOP BEING SO SURPRISED!-K

…..

ya well you were really good yesterday and when you sang pink houses you were weird!-from-Tina, Cedes ,Finn ,Rachel, Arty, Puck, Quinn, Mike, Santana.

What?- Sugar, Sam, Rory, Blaine

Wait PINK HOUSES?-B

Yeah I bet cedes has a video-K

Uh ya I have to text her…-B

k-K

….

I AM SO LUCKY YOU ARE MY BF!-B

U saw pink houses?-K

Yes!-B

Ur supermegafoxyawesomehot!-B

aww-K

…

okay wow that was fun to write KEEP THE PROMPTS COMING !NEED MORE! I love writing horny Blaine so if you want to write any prompts about that… im in.


	12. end of school

THANKS FOR ALL THE PROMPTS GUYS! This next one is from a friend of mine that I go to school with. He doesn't have a pen name though but he has a key word that he told me I guess its clock… so that's what the storys about to the people that prompted me today thank you and they should be up tomorrow .

…..

tick tock-B

pay attention-K

I am-B

No ur txting me-K

To the clock and to you-B

Ya exactly pay attention to the lesson!-K

No!-B

Its 1:56-B

Im aware-K

4 more minutes till I can see ur beautiful face again!-B

aww!-K

ya I know so romantic-B

ya-K

1:57 soo close-B

I love you-K

me too-B

ugh I hate school-B

no u hate French-K

how do you know that's the class im in?-B

1Im ur boyfriend its my job 2 I love you too much to not know where you are 3 I read ur schedual ur first day here I memorized it…-K

aww aww and ur a stalker that way-B

yup-K

1:59-B

-K

54321-K

RING!

K meet me at the car my love-B

Okay luv u 2 -K

…

I know its short but I wrote it in history and I suck at history so I should probably pay attention… yeah so once again KEEP PROMPTING!


	13. leather

Thanks for prompting keep them coming though! This one is from karatekid1018 thanks a lot …

….

Kurt always had to drag Blaine along shopping with him. Blaine always hated it because in his words it was "so boring! Why cant you bring your girlfriends with you?" Kurt always responded with "because you tell me I look good no matter what!"

Blaine always whined that was until he saw for the first time leather pants. He thought Kurt would never try them on. But he picked them out and that was the end for Blaine. They went to the dressing room and Kurt tried them on.

"How do I look Blaine?" asked Kurt completely unaware that Blaine was dying.

"G-great they look, good," whispered Blaine still in awe.

"Great!" Kurt said about to go back in his dressing stall when Blaine followed him and pulled him in.

They were in there for about a half hour Kurt was smirking to himself while inwardly fist pumping. They had to stop when the manager got complaints about moaning. The manager walked in unlocked the door and of course laughed and kicked them out.

Kurt and Blaine were so used to it though they didn't care.

"Well… That was fun," Blaine started.

"Uh yeah. But we got kicked out," Kurt said smirking to himself.

"Who cares, we just made out in a freaking dressing room. My life is now complete," exclaimed Blaine.

…

"Kurt, you should wear those leather pants to school on Monday," started Blaine as he just woke up.

"No thanks I'd rather you not on top of me through out the whole day," said Kurt.

Can u come ovr?-R

"I just got a text from Rachel I'm going over there," Kurt stated.

" Okay well think about Monday," Blaine tried.

"Okay babe," Kurt finished.

….

Kurt and Rachel were chatting over NYADA when Kurt got a text from Blaine.

K I thought this through if u wear those pants on mon I wont complain about going shopping with you anymore-B

Nice try babe-K

FINE-B

:P-K

;) if u wear the pants I wont fuck u for a month-B

?-K

o ya hows that 4 blackmail-B

uhh…-K

thinking right-B

babe u kno ur hot in those pants show it off-B

ohh the silent treatment some little cat is and angry tiger-B

must be jumped-B

meow-B

come on kurt-B

wear them-B

with ur hot skin shirt-B

ignore ignore-B

oh well-B

blaine ur high-K

HE SPEAKS!-B

Wow I think we need to talk-K

Well talk when I can take those pants off of you-B

BLAINE ANDERSON STOP RIGHT NOW!-K

Meow-B

…..

Kurt ended up sleeping over at rachels that night because of his fury with Blaine

….

Kurt?-B

Kurt I understand why your mad at me and I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't want to talk to me ever again but hear me out-B

What?-K

I was drunk-B

That doesn't explain anything your lovey drunk not pushy drunk-K

I was horny drunk yesterday-B

o-K

IM SO SORRY!-B

Okay I love you but don't force me-K

Never would in my life I love you to force you too much to do anything you don't want even if it is just wear pants to school-B

I love you too-K

so ur not mad?-B

no u cant control what you do when ur drunk-K

come home-B

gladly-K

-B

…

That Monday kurt wore leather pants to school and ended up spending half of his day in a janitors closet.

…

Okay so a little mor angsty than expected but still fun to write


	14. Stupid Sebastian

THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR PROMTS! BUT I NEED MORE! Lol this one is from Sunday morning on Saturday… ENJOY!

…

Kurt hates going out for coffee alone but he really needed time to study. He would study at home with Blaine but they never got anything done… they get distracted a lot.

Everything was fine he was just about to go home but then of course Sebastian found the perfect time to sit down at Kurt's table.

"Where's your love?" Sebastian said in a mocking voice.

"Home," Kurt mumbled, " Is there something you want I have to go home soon," Kurt said harshly.

"Actually yes," he said, "I'm sorry."

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked confused.

"I'm sorry , about trying to take Blaine away from you, and insulting you, and trying to hurt you with a slushy, and-"

"I get it," Kurt interrupted.

"Really I am. After what happened with Dave I feel horrible," he started, "I've decided that I'm going to be nicer to people. Including you," he said.

"I appreciate it thanks," Kurt smiled and tried to leave.

"Wait Kurt?" Sebastian called.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Can we umm… exchange numbers? That way I know we can talk. I know I have a lot of making up to you and I want to start," Sebastian asked.

"Yeah here," Kurt said asking for his phone.

" Thanks," Sebastian smiled.

…

As soon as Kurt got home he got a text.

Just cheking to make sure u didn't give me a bogus numbr-S

Who is this?-K

Lol nice try Kurt-S

;)-K

is blaine mad at me still?-S

yup but hell forgiv u eventually-K

good-S

maybe ill tell him ur okay :P-K

:P im awesome and you know it-S

lol nope-K

Blaine walked in and saw Kurt giggling at some texts.

"Who're you talking too?" he asked suspiciously.

"Sebastian," Kurt said without care.

"Sebastian the one that slushied me?" Blaine asked angry.

"Yes but don't worry he's nice now. He apologized and we exchanged numbers… are you mad?" asked Kurt.

"No just surprised," Blaine said while sitting down next to him.

"Me too," Kurt said.

…

Kurt and Sebastian have been texting a lot and Blaine has noticed. When Kurt was asleep he grabbed his phone and stole Sebastian's number.

Stop texting my boyfriend-B

Hi blaine-S

Sieriously you are a pig you might as well be flirting with him-B

I am-S

What? You hated him before-B

Yea well I realized hes hot. And ive been nice to him to get in his pants. By the end of the year ill have him and we'll go off and live together in NY-S

No he would never do that-B

He will-S

Jealous-S

No because I know kurt and youre not his type-B

Lol ur wrong-S

No im 100% right-B

Okay then-S

…

"Blaine?" Kurt asked as he woke up.

Blaine was texting angrily at his phone.

"Babe? What's wrong?" Kurt asked confused.

"Would you ever date Sebastian?" Blaine asked looking up.

"No babe of course not! After what he did to you?" Kurt defended.

"I didn't think so," Blaine smiled and looked down again.

"Are you texting him?" asked Kurt.

"Yes, he says that he's flirting with you and that you'll end up falling in love with him," Blaine tattled.

"Let me see that," Kurt demanded taking his phone.

Sebastian its Kurt you and I hav no future I love Blaine-K

Hi blaine-S

INCOMING CALL

'Sebastian seriously I love Blaine and I only ever will'

'Not for long babe'

'No forever'

'Well you'll be sorry later in life then'

'Never as long as I'm with Blaine Ill be happy'

'After that?'

'There is no after that'

END OF PHONE CALL

"Really?" asked Blaine surprised.

"Really I only ever see myself with you," said Kurt.

"I love you," Blaine said as he pulled Kurt in.

…

Wow I never thought I would be able to finish that… it was fun to write though I NEED MORE PROMPTS KEEP EM COMING!

.


	15. kings

GUYS I NEED MORE PROMPTS! Seriously this is the last one I have … anyway this comes in from tumblr Zelda12 ;)

…

if I were royalty ud be my king-B

I don't think thts legal-K

It would be if I wer king-B

Awwz-K

But is it really legal?-K

Dunno-B

Look it up-K

…

no-B

no wat?-K

its not legal 2 hav 2 kings-B

y? -K

cause it a sin to be gay-B

o well then I commit a sin-K

me too-B

y cant we luv someone even thoug they are the same gender?-K

dunno cause people are stupid-B

lol-K

-B

-K

but really ur my king-B

ur mine 2-K

AWW!-B

Lol duble aww-K

Lol I luv u-B

Me 2-K

…..

Ya I know its short sorry for that but I need more prompts kk bye and im sorry if this religiously offended anyone that is not my goal…


	16. elevator

OMG! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I haven't been getting any prompts! Anyway this one comes from me…kurt gets trapped in an elevator. Lol it was fun to write I NEED PROMPTS! SIERIOUSLY!

…

Help!-K

Sos-B

No sieriously im scared -K

Whats wrong?-B

I hate elevators-K

?WHAT? ru ok?-B

fine im gonna be up here for a while-K

no! I cant stand to not see you for a while-B

go home babe-K

no! Ill be here when you get out-B

k… im bored-K

I bet-B

Game time!-K

Ok 20 questions-B

Ya!-K

Okay person place or thing?-B

Person-K

Fun Is it a human?-B

Yes-K

Girl?-B

No-K

Do you love him?-B

No… well I do but not like family or you-K

Do I know him?-B

Yes-K

Do I like him?-B

At certain times ;)-K

Is he in ND?-B

No-K

Warbler?-B

Ya-K

WES?-B

YAY! You win-K

Person place or thing?-K

Thing-B

Can I lift it?-B

Yes-B

Is it big?-K

No-B

Is it helpful?-K

No-K

Do you use it?-K

Yup ;)-B

Do I use it?-K

Some times not as much as me-B

Can you wear it?-K

Yup-B

Bowtie?-K

Lol ya!-B

Lol ur stupid-K

DING!

Elevators working!-K

Yay c u sonn-B

Kk ily!-K

…

okay so that was fun to write more prompts though ;) thx for reading…


	17. Jake

HAPPY KLAINE ANNIVERSARY!Sorry it took me so long to update. I left my fanfic notebook at my friends house and refused to write this story in anyplace else… sorry. I NEED MORE PROMPTS! This is from Sunday morning on Saturday.

….

I know ur mad at me but Jake's coming over-D

Really?-K

Ya he wants to see u-D

Ok can I spend the weekend there?-K

Of corse-D

Can I bring Blaine-K

Ya-D

Thx dad-K

Kurt?-D

Ya?-K

I miss you-D

I know-K

We'll talk this weekend-K

Ok -D

k-K

…

gonna stay at dads this weekend-K

urs?-B

ya-K

O…-B

That ok? U can come too-K

Ok I will ;)-B

No funny business ;) My step foster brother Jake is in town… were like best friends-K

Ok id luv to meet-B

Kk, but we'd have to deal with Burt-K

Its ok Ill avoid him-B

Me 2-K

…

K ill be there around 6-K

K ill c u aftr work-D

k-K

…..

Kurt picked Blaine up and drove to his old house. It was weird to see his old room empty. He didn't care after what his dad did to him. Blaine and him set their stuff up and waited for Jake

...

"Jake!" Kurt screamed as Jake walked in the door.

"Kurty!" Jake screamed.

They ran slow motion like into each other's arms.

"Uh… Kurt?" Blaine asked confused.

"Oh! Right, Blaine this is Jake, Carole's foster son. That we see on rare occasions since the wedding. That was the first time we met. We were in love. Don't worry B he's straight," Kurt comforted Blaine.

"Who's Blaine to you?" asked Jake.

"My boyfriend… ½ year now," Kurt squealed.

"Contgrats! How did you meet?" Jake asked.

"Oh oh," Blaine started as he walked to Finn's room.

Kurt went on to tell Jake about his life with Blaine being his.

…

"Dude! Hey what's up?" Finn asked as he paused the game.

" Kurt's bragging about me again," Blaine smirked.

"Wait you left Jake and him… alone?" asked Finn worried.

"Yeah… Jake's not gay," Blaine said trusting.

"When you leave Kurt and Jake alone in a room they will start to 'Play-Fight' and Kurt acts straight," said Finn.

"What?" Blaine asked, "I have to see this!" Blaine said as he walked away.

Blaine walked downstairs seeing Jake and Kurt almost breaking a lamp.

"Uh… Kurt?" Blaine said once again confused.

"Hi B!" Kurt said panting.

Kurt was sweating and seemed tired. It was hot.

"Uh hi… what's up?" Blaine asked.

"Fooling around until Burt and Carole gets home," Jake answered.

"Oh right. Did you tell him?" Blaine asked.

"No," Kurt said. He started to talk about his mom.

"Oh wow," Jake said, "I'm sorry."

"Me too," Kurt said.

"Are you gonna talk to him at all this weekend?" Jake asked.

"Yeah I'm gonna talk to him about mom," Kurt said.

Blaine, Jake and Kurt sat on the couch and watched TV until Burt and Carole got home.

…

The night of Friday went well until Burt asked Kurt for lunch. Saturday went okay. Here's how it went.

"So Kurt," Burt started, " I can't tell you how many times I'm sorry."

" I know, but she's my mom."

" I know, and I can only tell you why I did it," Burt said.

"Shoot," Kurt said.

"Your mom, she was great in her early 20's. When you turned 7 she got abusive," he started, " She hit me, forced me to do things I didn't want to. She was spousaly abusive," Burt said.

Kurt was nearly in tears. He was also confused.

"What does this have to do with me?" asked Kurt almost in tears.

"I wanted you to be safe. If she was spousaly abusive to me she could have been sexually or physically abusive to you. So I faked her funeral. I knew it would come back to me. I thought you would understand. I-I wanted you to be safe," He explained now in tears.

Kurt was sobbing now.

"I-I love y-you daddy. I always will. I forgive you. I'm still gonna live with Blaine though," Kurt said.

" I understand, so how is Liz?" Burt asked.

Kurt told his dad about his life. How Liz and Blaine are. Also that he's preparing for NYADA.

…

Kurt and Jake continued to fight all weekend impressing a lot of the boys of glee club. Kurt also gained an anniversary date with Blaine. They talked about something very important.


	18. anniversary dinner

HEY PEOPLE! Yeah sorry for the long wait. I have no excuse except for pure laziness. Also my life is shit so there's that too. Yeah well I need more prompts and… heres the story :)!

…..

Thx for letting me com ovr ths weeknd-K

No problem you know your always welcome-D

So even for dinner next weekend?-K

Of course :)-D

Yay!-K

Blaine coming 2?-D

Probably-K

Ok :)-D

Yay!

How was ur dinner with blaine?-D

Great :)-K

Good-D

….FLASHBACK….

"So ½ year!" Kurt said excited.

"Yeah, so much has happened," Blaine said, "Our first kiss."

"First dance," Kurt added.

"First love," Blaine said smiling.

"First date," Kurt said also smiling.

"We're missing something," Blaine said nervously.

"Yeah, I know what it is," Kurt said.

"Me too, are you… um…," Blaine searched for the right words.

"Ready? Yeah are you?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Blaine smiled.

Their food came Blaine ordered ravioli while Kurt ordered spaghetti and meatballs. Blaine laughed.

"What?" Kurt asked.

" Meatballs," Blaine said smirking.

" Oh wow," Kurt said rolling his eyes as he sucked on a meatball.

" Um should we talk about it?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah… well I don't want it to be expected. Nothing big," Kurt said.

"No field of lilacs?" Blaine teased.

"I will kill you," Kurt said seriously.

"Okay! No lilacs!" Blaine teased.

Kurt smiled achieving a great success.

'What else?" Blaine asked.

"As long as I'm with you and no lilacs it'll be perfect," Kurt said.

"Perfect," Blaine whispered.

…

Of course they went back to the house after. They watched several Disney movies and got really into reenacting the kissing scenes.

"I love you," Kurt whispered.

They got into it as Blaine unbuttoned Kurt's shirt and Kurt struggled with Blaine's zipper. They proceeded to go further and all the way.

Blaine's parents didn't come home at all last night so Kurt and Blaine went out for breakfast in the morning completely in love.

….

Yay! Okay next update should be soon! I NEED MORE PROMPTS THOUGH!


	19. rambling of klaine

Im alive! But I need more prompts guys I got one so I'm happy! That'll be up sooner than this yeah so heres a little ramble of a story I put together no plot what so ever :) ENOY! And if you can prompt!

….

x-K

hello 3-B

x-K

xo-B

:(-K

?-B

u used a hug-K

Oh x-B

YAY!-K

Rose-B

?-K

red rose-B

?-K

red rose means 3 so Im giving you a red rose-B

aww-K

:(-B

what?-K

u didn't give me a flower back-B

oh… yellow rose-K

?-B

your favorite flower-K

ohh :) whats it mean?-B

Idk-K

Prob luv-K

Maybe-B

ILY-K

ILY2-B

Good-K

Why wouldn't i?-B

IDK-K

U luv me?-B

…-K

:( u took advantage of me-B

;)-K

:(-B

ILY2-K

YAY!-B

Ur crazy-K

Thx-B

Np-K

So…-B

?-K

were r u?-B

liz's-K

OOOO…-B

Yaaaa-K

Ok-B

What u up 2?-K

Txting u :)-B

o-K

what els?-K

TV-B

Fun-K

Not really-B

Y not?-K

Nothings on-B

Netflix-K

Ok-B

Lol-B

LOL-B

LOL-B

LOL-B

LOL-B

LOL-B

LOL-B

LOL-B

LOLZ-B

?-K

shows funny-B

what show?-K

invader zim!-B

oooo-K

te he-B

ur weird-K

I know-B

U still luv me?-B

Duh;)-K

Yay!-B

Ur high-K

Almost-B

Lol-K

Funny lol-B

U wanna come ovr?-B

Ya-K

…..

The rest of the night Kurt and Blaine watched Invader Zim in each others arms.

….

So I want to figure out how much of you want me to keep writing… usually I get a prompt and I write. If I get a lot of yeses then Ill post a chapter a day… If not then I'll end the story in 10 chapters… YOUR CHOICE :)!


	20. Graduation

A/N: So I got a prompt that wanted me to write an engagement chapter. Good idea but they're in high school. So I'm going to do an age jump. No promts until I do okay? FOR NOW PROMPTS ARENT AVALABLE! Thank you :):):)

…

I'm gonna miss you-B

Y?-K

Graduations nxt week-B

Ooooo-K

It'll b ok-K

I promise :)-K

I kno but it still sucks-B

Ya-K

Im happy for you though :)-B

Thx babe Ily-K

Me 2-B

Lots and lots-B

Me 2 always-K

:)-B

No more talk about NY make me cry-K

:( ok-B

;)-K

ily-K

me2-B

….

Were r u?-B

Dads-K

I want u graduations 2morrow-B

Im not leaving 4 another month-K

I kno-B

Calm down b ill be home soon-K

Ok-B

….

When Kurt came home Blaine ran into his arms.

"I love you babe," Kurt said.

"Me too," said Blaine.

"I promise the day before I leave I'm all yours," Kurt promised.

"Okay," Blaine cried.

They spent that night crying to sleep.

…

"Get up boys graduation Kurt!" Mrs,Anderson said shaking the bed.

"M'tired sleep," Blaine mumbled.

Kurt kissed him and he got up.

"I'M UP!" Blaine screamed pulling Kurt in bed again

They had a pillow fight and Kurt screamed.

"I gotta get ready Blaine," He laughed.

….

Graduation went Blaine, Tina, Artie, and Sugar cried. After the ceremony was over Kurt threw his hat caught it and gave it to Blaine, " When you come to New York give this to me," Krut said and he kissed him Blaine held on.

….

Then came the graduation party invited all of the Glee kids and their families to his house. It was complete chaos. Nine families the whole glee club and lots of food in a two storied house. The couples all snuck out to have their own goodbye party.

After, Kurt and Blaine said goodbye in an intimate way they were in each others arms.

"Ill miss you," Blaine said.

"Me too, I'll skype you every day I mean that. I'll text you in class and call you in between periods. Try to get somewhat an education though," Kurt smiled.

Blaine rolled his eyes and kissed Kurt again. They went home and watched movies all night.

…..

AWWWW! Okay so these are all my prompts until proposal then that will be someones and the one after that will be someones. :) OKAY THANK YOU!


	21. Last goodbyes

A/N:: OKAY! I LOVE YOU ALL THAT'S WHY IM SO FAST :)! This is Kurt leaving I have two more age jumps after this! Then we can have more prompts! Here it is..

…

The night before Kurt had to leave for New York Blaine didn't let go of him.

"Mmmm, babe let go," Kurt said the next morning.

"Nooo!" Blaine whined.

"Yeah I gotta get ready," Kurt said, "You can take the shower with me though."

"OKAY!" Blaine said excited.

Kurt got his outfit ready and Blaine started the shower. When the got in the first thing they did was attach themselves to each other.

"I love you," Kurt said, " I will never leave you."

" Me too, never," Blaine said crying.

They washed each other and got ready for the airport.

…..

When they arrived the cried in each others arms.

"I-I'm gonna miss you," Blaine cried.

'Me too, shhhh," Kurt said trying to calm him down.

"Can you text me when you get there?" Blaine asked.

"Of course," Kurt said.

He kissed Blaine goodbye one last time and met up with Rachel. As soon as he got to the doors he dropped his bags. He ran into Blaine's arms, pecked him and went back to the doors. That was when he blew him a kiss.

'Love you!" Kurt screamed.

"Me too," Blaine screamed back.

…..

Im her-K

Safe and sound?-B

No a hurt heart-K

Y?-B

Im gonna miss you-K

Me 2-B

Luv u-K

:) luv u 2-B

They skyped all night.

…..

I KNOW ITS SHORT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE UP SOON! If not tomorrow then the next day I promise! :)!


	22. Transfer

a/n: YAY! Ok so this is still an age jump! Another one will be up tomorrow PROMISE (I think). But this is a big one its where shit gets real! Lol! Ok so here it is…

….

I miss u-B

Babe everything you text me always starts with tht-K

I do!-B

I kno we've established it-K

Well!-B

;) luv u-K

me 2!-B

look outside ur window-B

?-K

do it!-B

…

Kurt did as he was told. He looked outside his front window. Blaine was there with a guitar…

.com/watch?v=DByopjC9G0M

Kurt ran down the stairs.

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed running into his boyfriends arms.

He kissed him and said," What are you doing here?"

"Kurt I love you, I want to be here with you. I asked my parents to transfer me to a new school in New York. I can't stay away from you, way too hard. So I'm moving here, to be with you," He said.

"Blaine! Oh my god! Babe I love you too, so much," Kurt said.

"So I need a place to live…" Blaine started.

"Of course your living with me," Kurt rolled his eyes.

….

The next few weeks pure amazingment. Rachel moved out and got an apartment with Finn. Kurt finished his first year and Blaine applied to Julliard. He got the letter and got in! They went out to celebrate. The rest of their lives were planned. Kurt and Blaine were now going with the flow still as it is. Once Kurt got his bachelors Blaine had one more year left. Kurt got a job (full time) and they saved up for a house. Blaine still had a part time but had enough money to buy two gold rings now he had to debate when to give it to him.

…..

I KNOW ITS SHORT! Sorry but a lot of plot in it! Next one will be up tomorrow


	23. engagement

A/N:: SOOO SORRY! I was finishing the hunger games! It was really good :) ok so here it is the prompt from eagleshorty2011 yay!

…..

I got the day off today-K

Yay 4 u-B

Jealous?-K

Totally! :)-B

Babe I got 1 month of skool left!-K

I kno-B

Thn I have to apply for a job-K

Maybe not right away-B

?-K

we'll talk tonight-B

I get to make the plans-B

Oooo what u up 2?-K

U'll c-B

;)-B

c u 2night ;)-K

….

When Blaine got home Kurt was dressed and ready. Blaine had the ring in his pocket.

"Ready?" Blaine asked holding out his arm.

"Yes my good sir," Kurt said taking it.

Blaine put on his 'Kurt' play list, which was filled with songs that made Kurt blush like: Candles, Baby its Cold outside, Teenage Dream, Bad Romance, and the newly added Hey there Delilah.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked as they pulled into his favorite restaurant.

"Special night," Blaine said.

"Huh?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing just enjoy it," Blaine said.

"Okay," Kurt said unconvinced.

They had an amazing dinner then they went to Central Park. Kurt excused himself as he got a text.

Kurt Hummel I love you, will you marry me?-B

Kurt looked up surprised. Blaine was on one knee.

"Kurt I love you, I wouldn't of changed schools and moved a state to be with you if I didn't. I can't stand to be away from you. I want to spend my life with you. I'm almost done with college and just… Kurt will you marry me?" Blaine asked.

Kurt was speechless, "Yes! Blaine omigod Blaine of course!"

He went I for a kiss as Blaine put the ring on him.

They went home and was very intimate again.

"I have so many people to tell!" Kurt said.

"Me too, but tonight your mine," Blaine said holding him closer.

"Completely," Kurt said nestling his nose into Blaine's neck.

"I love you," Kurt said.

"Me too," Blaine said kissing Kurt's head.

…..

The next morning Kurt texted everyone on his contact list.

IM GETTING MARRIED!-K

Babe I kno-B

Lol-K

I texted everyone-K

I kno ;)-B

Blaine graduated next week and they started to plan the wedding. Well, Kurt did.

"Babe?" Blaine asked when they were eating dinner.

"Yeah?" Kurt asked.

"Oh nothing I just love you," Blaine smiled.

"Me too, so much," Kurt said.

…

Ok 2 more jumps left THE WEDDING! Yay! Hope it met your satisfaction!


	24. Kurts POV wedding

A/n:: WELL HERES THE WEDDING! I AM ALSO NOW ACCEPTING PROMPTS! (jenna if you wanna ;);) lol) ok so I have to type blains pov and kurts pov THIS IS KURTS!

…

As I figured out little details of the wedding my fiancé (FIANCE) was figuring out what date would work.

"August?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine, we need a date," I said smiling.

"August 26? It's a Saturday," He said.

"26th? Perfect," I smiled.

"Yay! Okay indoor or outdoors?" he asked.

"In, just in case it rains but if it doesn't then we can have the reception outside," I said.

"But where? What state?" Blaine asked.

"Ohio that's where our family is, our friends can travel," I said.

"No church right?" He asked harmlessly.

"No, hire a priest we can ask David to l et us use Dalton?" he suggested.

"YES! Babe perfect. In the hallway where we started?" Blaine asked giggling.

"Yeah," I smiled

Blaine smiled and pecked me on thee cheek and called David.

…

Everything was planned. The week before the wedding we went to Ohio. I stayed at my parent's house and Blaine stayed at his parents. The day before the wedding we met up at the Lima Bean.

"I feel like I'm in high school again," I said.

"Me too I loved this place," Blaine smiled at me so lovingly I could tell.

"Me too," I smiled back.

Okay lover boy meet me at Mercades house GIRLS + YOUR NIGHT OUT!-R

"Got to go, Rachel wants a sleepover before the wedding," I said as I leaned in to kiss Blaine.

"Okay babe loves you. See you at the end of the aisle," He smiled at me again.

….

"KURT!" Quinn screamed.

'QUINN!" I screamed as I saw her with a baby bump and a glowing smile.

"Again?" I asked as I felt her tummy.

"This time I love the guy though," Quinn smirked.

"Oh good," Kurt smiled.

That night they watched 27 dresses, Bridesmaids, and Bride wars. They also started to prepare for tomorrow.

…

The next morning I got ready. I got into his suit and drove to pick up the flowers for the girls. I got them put one on him and gave them to the boys. The pairings were set and we were ready to walk down the aisle.

First came Finn and Rachel walking slowly and perfectly smiling at me.

Then came Mercades and Puck looking I love and I knowing they were.

Quinn came with her husband Mike still glowing as much as she was last night.

Finally, Tina came with Rory.

Here it came the love of his life the man that he's about to marry. Blaine Anderson.

He walked down the aisle looking excited and nervous just like him. He was holding on to his mom and looking absolutely gorgeous.., except the flower.

As soon as he got to him I fixed the flower.

"So close," I whispered.

They walked hand and hand to the priest.

The ceremony continued. Kurt didn't listen unless he had to say something. When the "I do's" came Kurt said it and almost couldn't because he was crying. Blaine said it so lovingly it hurt.

Then Blaine leaned in. Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck. He saw a flash. H heard little flashes. He heard the audience laugh. The girls took a picture on their phones. He didn't care his husband (HUSBANDD!) was kissing him.

I pulled away.

"I love you," I whispered.

'Me too," Blaine said.

They walked down the aisle hand in hand. They were gleaming.

The reception was a blur. I remembered kissing, karaoke, food, kissing, and a LOT of booze. Then there was blaine next to me the whole night.

I loved it.

…..

AWW! Well here you go. Next one will be up soon… I hope.


	25. Blaines POV wedding

A/N: BLAINES POV! Yay! Ok so after this one I NEED PROMPTS THERE OPEN AGAIN! I might not update for a little bit warning you now because I started a new story cuddles and cries (JMarieAllenPoe prompted it) LOOK OUT FOR IT! Omg im soo hyper ok here we go WEDDING!

…

Kurt. The man I love. My fiancé. I let him plan the whole thing. In high school he planned Burt and Carole's wedding. From what I gathered it was amazing. I was responsible for the date and agreeing with Kurt. I didn't care. I love him too much to care.

I've always wanted a summer wedding. I didn't know if Kurt did though. So I asked.

"August?" I asked.

Kurt stared at me with his lovely glaz eyes.

"Babe we need a date," he said with a goofy smile.

Oh DUH!

"August, 26th? It's a Saturday," I said.

"26th?Perfect," he said.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Yay! Indoors or out?" I asked. I already knew the answer.

"In just incase it rains, but the ceremony can be out," he said.

We decided it would be at Dalton in August. We have a lot of planning to do. It would be fun though. For now I have to call David.

…

It was all planned. We went to Ohio before the wedding. It was for the best that we stayed at our parent's house. It felt like high school again. The day before the wedding we met up at the Lima Bean.

"I feel like I'm in high school again," Kurt said. I know him too well.

We had a lovely conversation. Kurts phone rang in the middle of it. Damn you Rachel.

"Gotta go Rachel wants a sleepover before the wedding," Kurt said rolling his eyes.

He kissed me as I said goodbye.

I finished my coffee when I got a text.

Dude were gonna have a bachelors party for you come NOW!-F

Then again.

Unless your gonna bang my brother before the wedding-F

Oh Finn. I blushed then texted him back.

I'll be there. I'm waiting for the honeymoon to do that thanks-B

GROSS!-F

TMI!-F

Lol-B

…

I drove to Pucks house and we had a TOTAL bro night. Pizza, video games, and then something really odd, Dress up?

I was confused. Then it was clear. We had a costume contest. Sort of like drag queens but worse, funny though. Kurt would've killed us. We went to bed. The next morning they jumped on me telling me to get up. We did.

…

I drove to the wedding and put on my tux and flower. Hopefully it was right. The wedding started. The couples walked down the aisle. I was left.

I walked down the aisle gleaming at Kurt. I was so proud to have an amazing man like him.

I got to him. Of course he fixed my flower.

"So close," he winked.

We walked to the priest. I didn't listen. I could tell neither did Kurt. He said "I do," crying and I could tell he loved me. "I do," I said. I was so in love.

We kissed I could tell that the girls took pictures on their phones. I didn't care. My husband (HUSBAND!) was kissing me.

"I love you," Kurt said.

"Me too," I said back.

The reception came. There was booze involved. I was by Kurt the whole time. I sang to him. We kissed a lot. I t was perfect. So was he.

…

PLEASE PROMPT! IM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE CUDDLES AND CRIES IS POPULAR ALREADY! PLEASE PROMT ;)


	26. Honeymoon

A/N::SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! :( I was lazy and I was also out a lot.. I NEED PROMPTS! ILL BE TAKING 10 MORE! MAYBE MORE IF I HAVE TO DO ANOTHER BIG PLOTLINE… so heres the story and please prompt :)

…

After the wedding Kurt and Blaine wanted to go on their honeymoon. It was always a little awkward to get hotel rooms for them since they're two men. This time they didn't need one at least that's what Blaine had said. They were both totally wasted at this point so it was hard to find where they were going.

"Were we going?" Kurt asked tipsy.

"Nuhuh you don't get to know," Blaine said holding on to Kurt.

"Please? Heheheh," Kurt started to have a giggle fit.

They got the airport only this time it was different. There was no big line just a huge plane.

"Plaine! I mean Blaine! Heh is this a private…" Kurt said wondering off.

"Yes! Kurty lets go!" Blaine said picking Kurt up.

"Babe! Were totally drunk," Kurt shouted giggling.

Blaine threw Kurt in the master bedroom bed. Blaine took of his jacket and Kurt pulled Blaine in by his bowtie.

"Babe were gonna do it on an airplane," Kurt started to giggle again while Blaine sucked on Kurt's neck.

Blaine unbuttoned Kurt's pants and Kurt took of Blaine's. Kurt took of his shirt. They were both nude. Kurt kissed Blaine and traveled down. He sucked on his neck while Blaine played with Kurt's hair. Kurt went further and licked Blaine's 6-pack. Blaine giggled and pushed Kurt off.

"No more touchy, my turn," Blaine giggled

Kurt pouted then smirked and fell asleep

…

The next morning Kurt woke up. He had a major headache. He got some aspirin for him and wondered the plane.

Blaine woke up and took some aspirin too. He went to look for Kurt.

Kurt was by the window. Blaine wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck.

"Morning," Kurt said.

"Morning," Blaine smiled.

"So are you gonna tell me where we're going?" Kurt asked.

"Nope," Blaine winked.

"Boo!" Kurt pouted.

The rest of the day they were fighting their headaches together.

"So, what is there to do on this plane?" Kurt asked.

"I was waiting for you to ask that," Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him into a room behind a bookcase. That made Kurt laugh.

This room had a TV that was the size of the wall. It also had a leather sofa, minifridge filled with snacks like redvines and bubblegum, a wine shelf, computer, painting easel, and a karaoke machine.

"Room ala Anderson-Hummel," He smiled at his new last name, " It's my parents jet. I didn't get to say that last night, we were busy," Blaine winked.

"Yeah barely, uhm what's in the closet?" Kurt smirked.

"Ah well last night we slept in the tiny master bedroom this is the Master master! The one my parents will always think is just a closet. I spent a lot of my time in there, my parents thought I was just weird," Blaine laughed.

"In the closet? You spent a lot of your time in the closet?" Kurt laughed.

Blaine opened the door. There was a kings bed that had a beautiful spread. It had a plasma TV and a night stand.

"Wow Bee, I am amaze," Kurt said.

Blaine wondered to the nightstand. He opened the drawer and winked. Kurt came over and started to laugh it was full of condoms.

"Oh my god!" Kurt said in fits of giggles.

"Paradise," Blaine kissed Kurt. And they used some of the condoms.

…

They spent two days doing everything on that jet. Then they had reached their destination.

"Galapagos island," Blaine said smiling.

"Oh my god! I've always wanted to go here! I'm surprised though. I thought you'd pick a city from the way I talk about them. I'm so glad you picked Galapagos though," Kurt smiled.

"Babe look at it," Blaine said amazed in the beauty of the island, " I've wanted to come here too. I'm glad I get to spend time with you while looking at the beauty of it all."

"Me too babe. I love you and as long as I spend all my time with you I'll go anywhere," Kurt smiled, "But thank god you picked somewhere I like!"

Blaine hit Kurt and Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine.

They wondered the island, took a ziplining tour, and went on a boat in the ocean. It was a wonderful trip between two people who are just married and in love.

…

Awww! Lol next chapter will be up 2 days after someone prompts me :D.


	27. Honeymoon prt 2

A/N::I'm sooo sorry for the long wait! I was on vacation for 2 weeks and the other couple I was just lazy… im sorry! This is a prompt from KarateKid1018. Thank you :)! So after this prompt I want 2 more im not going into kids at all because there are a lot of stories about klaine daddies so NO KID PROMPTS! :D thank you and feel free to prompt…

…

Kurt and Blaine were enjoying their time at Galapagos. They went to the beach that day and Blaine saw an old friend from Ohio.

"Oh my god! Jackson?" Blaine screamed excited.

"Blaine!" Jackson ran to Blaine.

"Dude hi whats up?"

"Oh I'm here with the old man," Jackson said rolling his eyes.

"Heh heh still haven't managed to get yourself a date?" he stuck his tounge out.

"Psh whatever, have you?" Jackson asked.

"Hell yeah! Kurt this is Jackson," Blaine said to Kurt smiling, " Jackson meet my husband Kurt Hummel-Anderson," Blaine smiled at the name.

"Nice to meet you," Kurt smiled, "I'm sure you have lots of stories about Blaine? We'll talk later," He winked.

Blaine blushed and shook his head at Jackson.

"Hey Jackson do you want to get some dinner with us tonight?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah! We have a lot of catching up to do don't we Blainers?" Jackson asked.

Kurt stood there and smiled but was secretly annoyed at Blaine for not consulting him. He thought to bring something up later and not in front of Jackson.

They went back to the hotel to get ready.

"So Jackson's coming for dinner?" Kurt said.

"Yeah! That'll be fun!" Blaine smiled.

"Yeah sure," Kurt said.

"What?" Blaine asked concerned.

"I just wish you would've asked me first. I mean it's our honeymoon," Kurt said, "But it's fine, really."

"Kurt I'm so sorry. It's just the excitement of it all. Seeing an old friend you know?" Blaine.

"I know it's fine Bee I get it," Kurt said.

"What? Your still upset I can tell."

"It just seems like your focusing more on him than me. That's all."

"If you feel that way tells me. I'm so sorry. I love you," Blaine hugged Kurt," How about we do lunch instead? We'll go out for dinner, just us."

"I don't want to pull you away from him though."

"If it's making you this upset then maybe I can see him back in Ohio? Maybe we can go out to see him. He's a good guy Kurt. You'd like him," Blaine said.

"Okay if your so sure we'll do dinner," Kurt winked and pecked Blaine.

…

That night Kurt and Blaine went to dinner and talked with Jackson. Turns out Bliane was right. Kurt liked talking with Jackson.

"That was fun! I like him we should do it again sometime!" Kurt said.

Blaine texted Jackson later that night.

Stay away from my man ;)-B

Dude I think he likes me!-J

Yeah! It was fun! We should visit you sometime!-B

Okay!-J

…

I'm sorry I know its really short! Hopefullly the next one will be longer!


	28. baby talk

TFL(J)

After their wedding and honeymoon, life has been great. Kurt has been working at a restaurant as the chef. Blaine has been writing a book.

Food is tiring-K

I know, surprisingly writing isn't-B

That's because you can be in your pajamas drinking coffee, and take breaks whenever –K

SUCKER!-B

:( hows the book going?-K

Good! They have kids now-B

Oh-k

Cool-K

You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?-B

Nope!But I promise I'll read it when you're done-K

Ok...-B

What? I will!-K

I believe you-B

Okay, somethings wrong, I can taste it.-K

Lol, no nothings wrong-B

Tell me!-K

Linda and Harry, the characters ;), are having fun raising kids-B

And?-K

I want kids-B

Oh-K

Yeah-B

We can talk when we get home?-K

Okay-B

Kurt came home and dinner was on the table.

"Hey," Kurt smiled.

"Hi."

"So, how was your day?"

"Kurt, can we just talk without small talk?" Blaine asked.

"Okay, okay, so, kids?" Kurt smirked.

"Yeah I've always had a soft spot for them," Blaine blushed.

"It's not that I don't want them. It's that gay people get so much crap for it, their kids get it just as bad," Kurt said.

"So you're worried about our social apperence?"

"No! That's not it, I hate seeing people I love get hurt. I don't want my own kid to go through that," Kurt said.

"Is that it?"

"In a way yes."

"We can fight through it together, as long as he has two parents that love him. I think he can get through anything," Blaine said.

"Okay," Kurt said.

"Also you were brought into the world. You're gay are you sad or angry at your dad for doing that to you?"

"Well no!" Kurt said.

"Exactly. Look the world is crap, but our child will not be mad he's a part of it, because we'll raise him to appreciate the little things," Blaine smiled.

"You're right okay. You want a kid still?" Kurt asked.

"Blaine smiled and crashed their lips together. Life will be great.

"It's the beginning of our new life." Kurt said

…

HI! Long time no see! This is the second last chapter! The next one will be the epilogue. :( It's been a pleasure writing for you! Until next time!


	29. epilouge

EPILOUGE

5 Years ago Kurt and Blaine decided to have a child. 4 years ago their life changed when this child came into the world.

Kurt was at work and Blaine was at an interview for a book he wrote.

"Yes, Harry and Linda inspired me to have a child of my own," he said to the interviewer.

Just then he got a text.

It's coming! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!-J

Jill was the surrogate for Blaine and Kurt's child. They mixed the sperm just like Rachels dads did.

"Speaking of the kid, I have to go!" Blaine said and ran out of the studio.

He rushed to the hospital along with Kurt who had to leave his meal, in progress. He was a chef at a 5-star restaurant at the time.

Jill was in the room having contractions 3 minutes apart when Kurt arrived.

Blaine arrived shortly after. About an hour after Blaine arrived it was time to push.

Ten minutes later a baby girl arrived into the world.

The boys were crying with excitement, nervousness, and happiness at the same time.

"Can you belive it? We're fathers of a beautiful, healthy, baby girl," Blaine cried.

"I'm so happy. Thank you for proving me wrong. Thank you for bringing a new life into the world with me," Kurt said balling.

Once the baby was cleaned off, she stayed in the nursery for one night and then it was time to go home the next day.

Kurt had painted and decorated a nursery in beautiful colors and kid themed ornaments.

Their new life had begun.

Three years later their baby was a toddler. She could walk and was a handful. Thankfully, Blaine was a stay at home dad.

She got into the cake!-B

Lol! Aww-K

No! She ate my cake :(-B

:(-K

Yes.-B

Well, put her on a time out-K

Ok-B

Poor kid-B

Sorry love-K

Yeah, shes so cute!-B

I know-K

Hey I have to go-K

Okay love you!-B

Luv you too-K

:) 3-B

…

THE END!

Okay guys, it's finally done. I have a lot to say, but I can't find the right words. I met my awesome prompter JMarieAllenPoe here (check her out guys she's awesome). And I want to thank her for everything she's done. I want to thank everyone who's ever prompted! I want to thank all my subscribers, reviewers, and followers. You've made my author of fanfiction life complete. I love you guys! Please check out my other stories too! And if you ever want to chat with me my PM box is open!

Tumblr: .com

Twitter; blainetimelord

Fanfiction; obviously you know

DON'T BE SHY TALK TO ME! :D thank you so so so so so so so so so so so so so! MUCH


End file.
